


You Are My Lucky Star

by ericsonclan



Series: OG World [58]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Musical References, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet steps into the music room to find Prisha playing a particular song.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: OG World [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815361
Kudos: 5





	You Are My Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

Violet was looking for Louis when she went to the piano room, figuring it was the best place to start looking. Piano music drifted down the hallways of the admin building, making Violet feel certain that her guess was correct. When she open the doors though, she was surprised to find Prisha sitting in front of the piano instead, playing out a melody with her good hand.

Her girlfriend turned to see who had entered the room. A smile alighted on her face in recognition. “Violet! This is a pleasant surprise,”

“Uh, actually I was looking for Louis. Figured when I heard the piano music I’d found him, but…”

“No, just little old me,” Prisha ran her fingers across the piano keys. “God, I wish I’d come across a piano back when I had two good hands. Louis makes it look so easy, but here I am struggling to even plunk out a tune,”

“It sounded pretty nice to me,” Violet flushed at her own compliment, looking aside to the windows. “Anyway, what were you playing?”

“I was trying to sort out the tune to an old favorite of mine. Tell me, did you ever see  _ Singing in the Rain _ ?”

Violet shook her head.

Prisha’s face fell slightly. “That’s a shame, though not surprising I suppose. It is quite an old film. There’s this one song in particular that I truly loved. It’s called-”

“Prisha!” Willy ran into the room, his chest heaving from exertion. “AJ and I were playing with Comet and Milky Way got out!”

Prisha raised an eyebrow. “Out of her pen?”

“No! Out of the school! She ran through the gate!”

That had both girls surprised. If that goat got too far away from the school, they might never get her back. Even if she returned for her kid, walkers or worse might find her first. Without another word, both followed Willy outside to do their best to save their vagabond goat.

It took a while to track down Milky Way, but thankfully she hadn’t gone too far away, being distracted by a particularly juicy patch of clover. Getting her back inside was a challenge all its own, involving several minutes of chasing her round in circles before Omar was able to calm the goat down enough to bring her safely back inside. After such an exhausting endeavor, everyone settled in for a quiet night, going their separate ways after dinner to find their own forms of entertainment.

Prisha and Violet headed to their bedroom, snuggling together underneath the spare blankets from the other bunkbeds. Prisha read a half-burnt book on engineering that Aasim had found for her a while back. Violet worked a knitting project she’d undertaken in hopes of finishing in time for Clementine’s birthday. Ruby had given her plenty of pointers and guidance each step of the way, but Violet’s work was still full of knots and snarls. Still, she was determined to make at least one functional scarf out of her struggles.

When night had truly fallen and the light of their candle proved insufficient for either reading or knitting, the girls set aside their work and pulled the covers over themselves. Prisha tucked her good arm round Violet’s shoulder blades, pulling her in closer. Violet tucked her head in the crook of Prisha’s neck, grateful for her warmth. She could hear Prisha humming softly, the same tune she’d been playing earlier in the piano room. “Hey, Prisha?”

“Yes?”

“You never got to tell me the name of that song,”

“Oh, right! Guess it got forgotten in the kerfuffle with Milky Way. It’s a song I think you’d quite enjoy actually. It’s called “You Are My Lucky Star”,”

“Are there words to the song?”

“Mhm… would you like me to sing them?”

Violet simply nodded. She was glad Prisha couldn’t see her face. She always got overwhelmed when she heard her sing.

Prisha slowly ran her hand up and down Violet’s back as she began to sing.

You are my lucky star,

I saw you from afar.

Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming,

Beaming, I was star struck.

Prisha pulled back slightly to gaze at Violet, smiling when she saw how flustered her girlfriend was. She didn’t miss a beat though, continuing her song.

You're all my lucky charms,

I'm lucky in your arms.

You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal…

You are my lucky star.

Violet felt herself starting to drift off to the sultry tones of Prisha’s voice. She stirred though when the song came to an end, looking up to meet Prisha’s eyes. “You’re right. I did like it,”

“I’m glad,” Prisha’s voice was so happy Violet could imagine her smile.

Violet shifted in Prisha’s arm, turning so she could see the mural her girlfriend had painted for her: the night sky brought to life. “Could you, maybe… sing it again?”

“Of course,” Prisha began to sing again, her voice low.

Violet looked upon the painted stars, feeling her heart swell with emotion. As her eyes grew heavy, she had one final coherent thought.  _ It should be me singing this song to Prisha. She really is my lucky star. _


End file.
